


Hearts and Flowers - Ty and Zane Valentines

by sauciemel



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Written by SaucieMel<br/>Beta’d by DTGutterGirly</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Valentines approaches but Ty and Zane have never celebrated it. But they do like to spend it together, but what happens when Ty is forced to spend the day stuck in a car on a stakeout instead? Read on to find out.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>These characters don’t belong to me they belong to Abigail Roux and Madeline Urban.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://s927.photobucket.com/user/sauciemel/media/pizapcom10223570182919502261392109216793_zpsd7505223.jpg.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Flowers - Ty and Zane Valentines

Walking along the sidewalk all Ty can see in the windows is 'Feb 14' Valentine’s Day. 

In all the years he and Zane have been together, they have never celebrated it. Ty saw it as just another way for the retailers to make a buck out of people. Why just show how much you love someone on one day of the year? If you love them that much show them every day. 

Kicking a stone as he walked Ty glanced up at the men’s store that he and Zane bought their suits from. There was a new one in the window. A deeper charcoal and as soon as Ty saw it he could see Zane in it and also out of it. So on impulse he walked into the shop. 

The guy behind the counter said it was a one off piece by a new designer. Ty asked the measurements and was shocked when they matched Zane's perfectly. "I'll take it."

"But sir it costs...."

"...I don't care how much the damn thing costs. Bag it." Ty interrupted. 

The guy nodded and went off to bag the suit. 

-

Walking down the sidewalk a few minutes later Ty suddenly wondered if he was right to have impulse bought the suit for Zane. Would he think it was Valentine’s present and then would Zane feel bad for not buying him one? 

Quickening his step as he had 45 min before he had to be at work, Ty headed for the row house to hang up the suit. 

-

Zane had gone in earlier to finish up some paperwork he hadn't quite managed the night before. A small smirk passed across his lips as he remembered why he had not finished the paperwork. The bite on his shoulder and scratches down his back were also nice little reminders for him.   
Ty had come into the office bitching about something, the only way to shut him up had been to drag him into the supply cupboard, and that had led into hot sex. Now however, he had to get it done. 

Glancing up Zane heard Ty's laugh before he saw him. They had been together just over 8 years now, his breath always hitched, and his heart skipped a beat when he heard Ty laugh. Zane was Special Agent in Charge now. He had taken the promotion just before he hit 50. He missed being out in the field. But what was so funny was who had been given the Assistant Special Agent in Charge position. 

Ty walked into his office leaving the door open, he never closed it unless Zane was in there, or Dick was. Hanging his coat up he put the nameplate on his desk straight. 

'B. Tyler Grady ASAIC'

Sitting down at his desk he fired up his computer the screen came on but then it just froze. "Oh for fucks sake. Why me?"

Zane heard Ty's voice as his door was open too. Getting up, grabbing a file he needed to give to Ty he walked across and then tapped on the door.

Ty had dropped under the desk to check the wires when he heard the knock. Appearing on the other side of his desk on his hands and knees, he saw Zane. "Morning."

Zane looked down at Ty; he couldn't help the twitch his cock made at the sight of Ty on his knees. "Morning. Computer screwed up again?"

Ty pushed up off the floor and brushed his blue pants down. "It is always screwed up. What's that?" He nodded to the file.

"This...I need you to set up a stake out. But I want you out on this one. I trust you on this plus it's more up your alley." Zane said. 

Ty frowned and cocked his head to the side. "My alley?" He took the file.

"Off the record." 

Ty's mouth fell open as he moved and shut the door. "You are putting me on a UC?"

"Not a UC. I need you to watch the place to make sure the guy is there. You know him and he would sense any of the guys and gals out there. This is a personal favour to me. "

Ty looked at Zane. Zane never asked for favours. "Ok, ok but just this once. When do I have to set it up for?”

"The 14th." Zane said. 

"Oh now I get it. You chose me because all the other jackasses out there have plans. I thought we were gonna order in and watch that movie you bought."

"We can do that on the 15th. This is important Ty. He is someone the bureau has been after for a while."

"Do I get to know his name?"

"Alexander. That's all you need to know. Goes by Xander. You just need to watch and observe." Zane said opening the door and turned away with a big grin on his face. Part one of the plan was now in motion. 

Ty grunted after Zane left. He hated stakeouts.

-

Zane glanced across at Ty every now and then. He saw him tossing paper into the trash. He shook his head but smiled. That was his lover. Zane saw him working, talking to people to set the stake out up. He felt so bad at what he was doing. But there was no other way to do it.

Ty saved and printed off all he needed. He would pick up the car later. He wanted to show Zane the suit now. Grabbing the papers and shoving them in a pink file that he had written.   
'Love and Stakeout' on a nod to the date he walked over to Zane’s office and tapped on the open door.

"Come in, I will be right with you." 

Ty walked in and flopped into the chair. "It's ok you get to give me a lift home."

Zane looked up. He put his pen down. "Is it knocking off time already?"

"Yup it is. I also have this for you." Ty placed the file on the desk. 

Zane picked it up and looked at the name. "You are nuttier than squirrel shit."

Ty laughed. "You ready to go? I have something for you. Was gonna wait till 14th but I gotta work."

Zane furrowed his brow. "You got me something? Wait the...we agreed Ty. Now I have to go get you something."

"No, you don’t, as it's just a gift now. Hush and take me home." Ty leant forward. "Or do you want to drag me to the supply closet again?"

Not that Zane wasn’t tempted but he would much rather have Ty at home. “Let’s go home.”

Ty stood up. “Come on then slowpoke.”

Zane put his papers into his file and then placed it in to the top drawer of his desk. Locking it, he pushed his chair out and grabbed his suit jacket that was hung over the back of it. Pulling it on he grabbed his mobile and his bag. “Lead on Doll.”

-

It was a short drive home, one fuelled with sexual tension. Zane looked out the window as Ty drove. He had let him drive, as he knew he would twitchy if he was just sat there. “So do I get any clues to what this gift is?”

Ty glanced over quickly at Zane. “Nope. I don’t get to surprise you much Zane give me this one.”

“Ok fine.” Zane pouted.

Ty sniggered. 

Parking the car in the garage Ty got out. “Upstairs.” was all he said.

Zane almost ran to the door that led into the house.

Ty smiled and watched him, hoping he would like the suit.

Walking into the bedroom Zane went and stood at the foot of the bed.

Ty stood in the doorway, he undid his tie. “It was an impulse buy. I was walking past all the stupid Valentine’s stuff and I saw it. I just had to get it for you.”

Zane could see that Ty was nervous, that made his gut clench and his heart soar. “Show me.”

Ty walked to the closet and pulled it open, taking the suit bag out. Laying it out on the bed, he stood back.

Zane looked a little puzzled. “You got me a suit?”

Ty just nodded as he ran his hand through his hair and then his hands fell in front of him and he started to play with his USMC signet ring.

Zane unzipped the bag, looking inside he saw the colour of the suit and smiled, he knew exactly which suit it was and where it had come from. Zane had walked past that shop everyday looking at the suit. But it was a one off and cost a heck of a lot of money. The fact that he had never mentioned it to Ty made him chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Ty asked in a squeak.

Zane ran his hand down it. “I have walked past that shop every day for almost three weeks wanting this suit.”

“Seriously?” Ty said a little shocked.

“Yeah, it’s a one off. Silk lining, with a silver thread running through it. The best material, it’s soft to the touch, not shiny either like most expensive suits. It’s perfect and what makes its perfect isn’t how it looks or feels the reason…” Zane stood up, turned, and looked at Ty. “…is the fact you just saw it and thought of me.”

Ty blushed a little. “Wanna try it on?”

“Baby even if it doesn’t’t fit me it’s the best thing you have ever bought me.” Zane stepped closer to Ty. “Why don’t we hang it back up and you can help me get out of this suit instead?”

Ty didn’t need asking twice.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Valentine’s Day dawned with Ty gently kissing Zane’s neck, them both drenched in sweat from making love. “Hmmm I like waking up like this.”

“Me too, makes a change from a morning blow job.” Zane said as he stretched out. “What time do you need to go?”

Ty pulled his pillow over his head. It was just after 6 and he had to go and do a stakeout. He had to brief the team that would be helping him and then he would be stuck in a car all day and most of the night. “I need to get up and shower dress and go.”

Zane let out a sigh. “I wish I hadn’t taken the damn day off now.”

“Your loss.” Ty said throwing the pillow at Zane as he got out the bed and walked naked into the ensuite.

Zane smiled when Ty left. The plan was working perfectly. Glancing over at the closet that housed his bag, packed and ready for him to take off after Ty left for work.

Zane got up and pulled on sweats and the ‘Love is Messy’ tee that Ty had bought in Chicago. Heading downstairs he made a coffee, poured an OJ for Ty, and shoved some bread in the toaster.

Ty had a quick wash, walking out the ensuite, he saw the bed empty and the rumpled sheets and he smiled as he walked to the closet. He reached up to grab his clothes. Since he was going on a stakeout, he was dressing down. He pulled out the jeans that he had nabbed all those years ago on the cruise ship, then reached in and went to pull out his ‘I’m undercover’ tee. He laughed at the irony of it as he did and he dropped it. 

Bending down to get it, Ty saw a small holdall packed. That was strange. Maybe Zane had plans or something. A small icy chill went through him. As another thought hit him. He shook it away. Zane wouldn’t leave him, they were solid. Grabbing his tee, his stood up and went to get underwear.

-

After dressing and a quick breakfast with Zane, Ty kissed him hard. “I love you…after this is done me and you need to have some time away from work.”

Zane nuzzled Ty. “I agree baby.”

“See you later. I will try and call you.”

“Ok, if I don’t pick up I maybe painting or have gone to the gym.” Zane said.

“Ok baby.” Ty said grabbing his badge and keys and then headed out the door.

Zane waited until he heard the sound of the car and then he put the breakfast dishes to the side and took off upstairs.

~*~

Ty was sat in the car; it was a little after 7 in the evening. He was twitchy and not just from eating gummies and drinking red bull and Dr Pepper but he hadn’t been able to get in touch with Zane all day. He had text him and called him. The sight of that damn packed holdall kept coming into his mind. 

Sat next to him was Scot Alston. “Ty you ok?” he asked.

Ty looked at him. “Yeah…just too much Redbull. Am gonna do a round again.”

“Ok.” Scot said. 

Ty pulled on his baseball cap and then got out the car pulling his jacket on as he did. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he set off. Walking across the road and he was just about to pass in front of the house when a cab pulled up. “Fuck.” he said to himself the mark had arrived and Ty was gonna get shit now.

“Yo dude can you give me a hand?”

Ty shrugged not looking at the guy as he walked over to the trunk of the cab.

“Just grab the two brown ones.”

Ty felt like he knew the voice he was hearing but it was an Australian accent and he didn’t know anyone with one. “Sure man I will put them on the step.”

“Bring them in mate I will give you a six pack for helping I gotta crate in the house.” the guy grabbed his bag and headed inside.

Ty reluctantly followed. He took the chance to look up; the guy was tall, as tall as Zane. He wore overalls and had a cap on. He had a fine ass he would give him that. But this guy was a wanted man.

The guy unlocked the door and then he stepped inside. 

Ty walked in keeping his head down. ’Just dump it and get out, get back up and then arrest him.’ Ty said over and over. He knew he could take the guy on his own but he had to do this right and the damn warrant was in the car.

“Just take them through into the kitchen, second door down.”

Ty took a deep breath as he walked further in.

The guy turned around and looked at the car across the road and he waved at the guy in the car.

Scot waved back and smiled. He wished he could be a fly on the wall for what was about to come.

Ty walked into the kitchen he set the bags down. This place was all modern looking. He turned around and the guy was nowhere to be seen. “Hello?” he called out. ’Oh good one Grady, get yourself distracted.’ he stepped out the kitchen and along the short hallway. There were three doors. “HELLO?” he called out again. Pulling one door open revealed a coat cupboard. He had his hand at his back to draw his gun just in case.

The next door was locked. Ty scanned over to the front door, which was now closed. Maybe he could make his escape and come back. The guy had to be on the John or something. Moving slowly to the front door, he tried it. It was locked.

As soon as he realised it was locked the cold icy trickle of fear hit him but he pushed it away as he heard a sound from the other room. Pulling his gun out this time, he made for the door. Taking a deep breath and whispering ‘I love you Zane’ he pulled the door open.

-

What he saw had him stood stock still in the doorway with his gun pointed. 

“Don’t shoot me Doll.” Zane said as he blew the match out.

“What?” Ty said looking at his partner.

Zane tossed the match into an ashtray. “Surprise.”

Ty looked around. There were candles lit all over the room in little red glass jars, there was a small dining table off to one side that was set. There were Rose petals scattered around the place, his eyes fell back on Zane. “Where did the guy go?”

Zane shook his head and then he spoke with the accent. “The guy is still here dumbass. I wanted to do something special for you.”

“Special? When did you learn Australian?”

“I picked it up quick. Look…” Zane stepped forward. “…put the gun down, you don’t want to get this suit messed up do you?”

It was only then that Ty realised what Zane was wearing. The suit he had bought him. “No. But…we don’t do valentines?”

“Not normally no, I wanted to do it this year. If you go up to the first bedroom…the first one not the second get changed. Please…” Zane asked.

Ty put his gun away. “You organised a stakeout for me to pull this off? So everyone was in on it?”

“Just Scot and Freddie.” Zane said.

“I hope they realise the shit they have gotten themselves into.” Ty said with a wink. “Changed you say?”

“Yeah, we both know it’s a pain in the ass going out to eat on Valentines, all the clichés out there. I just wanted it to be us, but special.”

“Could have booked a hotel.”

“But…I wanted to do something you would never forget. This is a one-time deal, one valentine’s day where we celebrate it.” Zane said.

“You have really thought about this haven’t you?”

“Since Christmas I started thinking on this. Go get changed. The food will get cold.”

“Food?”

“The bags you brought in. I have been here on and off all day dressing this place up.”

“Who does this place belong to?”

“It’s an old safe house, its being put on the market in a few weeks I thought why not get one last use out of it. Now go change.”

“Ok.” Ty said as he turned and headed upstairs.

Zane watched as Ty left. He let a long breath out, thankful that this had gone off well. He had spent the day waiting for Ty to do his little walk around the block to make sure all was going to plan. It was then that he had made his little trips to get what he needed and the fact that Scott was in on it helped too.

Ty headed up the stairs still trying to get over he had been had. Smiling he had to give it to Zane. This was the last thing he had ever thought was behind the door. Arriving at the first bedroom, he pushed the door open. Hanging against the open closet door was his blue suit. The one Zane loved him in. 

Walking over Ty pulled his tee off and then his Converse sneakers. His jeans were next. Standing there in just his boxer briefs Ty ran his hand down the suit, then pulled the pants off the hanger.

-

Zane went and grabbed the bags from the kitchen whilst Ty changed. Ryan had helped him, making up a Lasagne that he knew Ty loved, with a side salad and some warm bread. Cheesecake for afters of course. Setting the plates down he heard the door creak as it opened. Standing as Ty entered the room. “Fuck doll that suit.”

Ty blushed a little. “That one looks perfect on you like I knew it would.” he said. Zane had set the suit off with a light grey shirt underneath but no tie.

“Come on come eat baby.” Zane said gently as he pulled Ty’s chair out.

Ty walked over and stood next to Zane and he kissed him gently. “I love you.”

Zane cupped Ty’s face gently. “Sit before it gets cold.”

Ty slid into the seat. “I am guessing this is Ryan’s doing?”

“Yeah, I know you aren’t overly keen on him…”

“…Zane I don’t give a flying fuck. He is something to look at I mean I know you love me but you aren’t blind.” Ty said reaching over and taking his hand. 

“I know that, ass. Shut up and eat.” Zane winked.

They spent the next 45 minutes just eating and chatting about anything and everything. 

Ty sat back in the chair; they had both removed their jackets. “That was perfect. You know you could have done this in our place?”

Zane snorted and laughed. “Oh yeah I can just see it now. You walk in to this set up. You wouldn’t have had the reaction you had in here. Your OCD would have kicked in. Moaning about petals all over the place, candles too.”

Ty broke in to a huge smile - that was true. “Yeah…glad you did it here.” He then blanched. “We don’t have to tidy up do we?”

“No we don’t have to tidy up.” Zane said as he stood. Ty made to move but Zane just held his hand up and shook his head. Walking over to the iPod dock Zane set off the music. “Remember this?” he asked Ty slowly walking back over to him.

Ty nodded. “I remember everything about that night. How down you were, how sad you were, the blank look in your eyes. That was the worst thing about you not being able to see. I couldn’t see those amazing brown eyes sparkle when you smiled or laughed.”

“Dance with me Ty.” Zane held his hand out.

Ty took Zane’s hand. “Always.”

Moving into the centre of the room Ty moved closer to Zane laying his head on his chest as they held hands and started to slowly dance around the room. “I don’t want this night to end.” Ty whispered.

“Me neither but this is just one night Ty, we have plenty more nights like this…if we’re lucky we will have days like this too.”

Ty lifted his head up and looked at Zane; he could see the love he felt shining back at him. Pressing his lips to Zane’s in a gentle kiss.

Zane ran his thumb across Ty’s bottom lip after they broke the kiss. “Close your eyes Ty.”

Ty looked at Zane.

“Please, stand here and keep your eyes closed.” 

Ty nodded and let his eyes close.

Zane stepped away.

Ty stood there listening for any sound to get a clue to what Zane was doing. All he heard was Zane’s footsteps and the rustle of clothing. Shifting his feet so his stance widened.

“Open your eyes baby.” Zane said.

Ty opened his eyes fully expecting to see Zane’s deep brown eyes but Zane wasn’t in front of him. He dropped his eyes down to see Zane on one knee. He felt his mouth drop open.

“Don’t speak…” Zane said as he held the black velvet box. “…I know we agreed we didn’t need to actually get married. We made our own vows to each other after you came back off your deployment all those years ago but…I want to marry you Ty. I want to wear your ring, to walk into a place and hear you say this is my husband. I am yours in every way I can be. Marry me Beaumont Tyler Grady.”

Ty listened to Zane and he dropped down to his knees taking the box. “Zane Zachary Garrett, you did all this to ask me to marry you?”

Zane nodded. “I wanted it to be memorable, like when you first told me you loved me and threw me off that ledge, when I first told you I loved you in that Crypt. It’s what we do, make the important stuff memorable.”

Ty smirked and nodded as he opened the box, inside was a plain platinum band. “Yes.” was all Ty said as he took the ring and held it to Zane.

Zane slid the ring on Ty, his hands shaking as he did. 

Looking down at the ring on his finger Ty glanced up at Zane. “I even know when we should marry.”

“You do?” Zane said a little shocked as he had just asked him.

“Yeah, a date that is memorable. One we both won’t ever forget.”

“Like a birthday?”

Ty shook his head. “Valentine’s Day. I used to hate this day. All the lovey mushy stuff. It’s just to make a fast buck for cards and stuff.”

“Hearts and flowers stuff?” Zane said.

“Yeah, but now…now it’s memorable for a good reason. Let’s keep it that way.” Ty said.

“So you want to marry on Valentine’s Day?” Zane smiled as he could see it now, them marrying.

“Yeah, we can celebrate it for two things, the amazing proposal you did and our anniversary. As we never really did decide on a date we got together.”

“I love the way you think. We will have to book it tomorrow as it’s a popular date.” Zane said.

Ty reached into his pants pocket and pulled a piece of paper out. “You weren’t the only one who had plans for today.” he handed it over.

Zane unfolded the paper and he gasped. “You….when?”

“It hit me when I was putting together the stakeout. I wanted to spend the rest of my life as your husband so…well this year was all booked up already. So next year at 9 am on 14th February we are getting married.”

Zane cupped Ty’s face and smiled. “I love you and I can’t wait to marry you. We have a year to plan it.”

“No.” Ty said.

Zane looked at him again.

“If we start making plans, Ma will take over, and then Nick and the guys will muscle in. We just tell them we are engaged and are gonna wait to marry. What we can plan is the honeymoon.”

“I will leave that to you.” Zane said as he got up off his knees.

“To me?”

“I just planned this you get to do the wedding Doll.”

Ty got up. “How do you feel about cruises?”

“No fucking way.” Zane said.

Ty laughed. “I was kidding I know exactly what to do we can…”

“Shhh…” Zane put his finger onto Ty’s lips. “…surprise me.”

**Happy Valentine’s Day 2014 - The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valentines 2014


End file.
